


A secret illumination

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [111]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Caring Sherlock Holmes, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Relationship, Secrets, Sick John, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sometimes being blind is the best way of seeing things...





	A secret illumination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiffycups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffycups/gifts).



> For all the kudos and comments. You made my day!
> 
> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“Sherlock?”  _I can’t believe I will need him for everything!_ Keeping his eyes closed for forty-eight hours following an incident at the surgery, going to be a challenge!  _Thank God, Molly took Rosie!_

Sherlock was in the kitchen making tea. “Wait a minute, John, I’m just in the kitchen…” Watching his friend from the corner of his eye he saw him trying to reach ‘his’ chair. “Careful! Don’t sit down, ‘cause I’ve moved your chair!”

His words brought an unexpected flash of pain at the memory of another time, after his wedding, when Sherlock moved his chair… He asks, with a little uncertain voice “…Where is it?”

The detective, now intimately close, guides the doctor. “It’s right beside mine… I thought it would be preferable to have a clearer path to the kitchen for the next two days.” His voice was warm, caring, comforting.

“Thank you, Sherlock.”

“You’ve done more for me… a thousand times.” John falls into his chair, his heart fluttering at his friend's deep emotional voice.

Sherlock, now in his own chair, was feasting on his friend's form, enjoying the rare opportunities to be able to scrutinize everything without being seen.

Lost in his contemplation, he jumps when John’s hand found his, interlocking their fingers.

They stay silent, just holding hands, the unspoken emotions leaving them temporarily bare…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with 104, I found another source of inspiration. Can you guess? One thing is clearly connecting the fics. First one who found it can prompt me with anything! lol.  
> 1st clue: It's British! 2nd clue: Music! 3rd clue: indie-rock
> 
> **
> 
> Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
